Devstream 51
Devstream #51 '''started on '''April 24, 2015, @ 2 PM EST And of course the awesome Livestream crew (Tom, Dean, Warren, Conner, Danielle, Arthur, Jake), Megan, and everyone at DE! Questions Proto-Excalibur and Nemesis Nyx are out now... what's next? *Not sure... but we're not done with these yet Any chance of cutting Nemesis Nyx's tail? *Nope, it's part of her design PS4 Update *Sorry it's so huge (11GB) it won't happen again! *Testing the Vay Hek Trial on PS4 to make sure it's running ok False Profit event *We've had a few problems/oversights on launching the event, fixed some, working on fixing others *Scoring is going to change; there will be a score multiplier for higher level Bursa to reduce grind *The different levels of Offering have no effect on the event score, only the time it takes to transmit, and the amount of credits received from hacking *Going to tweak the spawning of random mobs as well *The Riot MOA will be tweaked further based on feedback; blinding attack already will have greatly reduced range, and telegraphed more Nef Anyo *Nef Anyo won't arrive as a boss for a while (beyond U17), but expect more appearances from him until then *Nef Anyo and Derf Anyo are still going to be a duo, in the final boss encounter with him *The sound team is working on boss battle music *Click HERE to see the sound team getting underwater sound samples Underwater Tileset *Designed to be very "vertical" *Will feature many parkour areas *Will debut Sabotage 2.0; initially exclusive to Underwater tileset, will expand later *Click HERE to see a pre-view of the tileset Underwater Enemies? *Grineer Frogman is the basic "Lancer" enemy *Frogman is a Sharkwing enemy with a speargun Tyl Regor *Release within 2 months *Click HERE to see Tyl animations! Kela de Thaym *Release date is beyond U17 *Grineer women are the most intelligent and scary enemies; expect her to be a real threat *Although her graphic design is done, still working on her actual boss fight mechanics What goes into making a boss fight (invulnerability phases, knockdown, etc.) *The damage in Warframe, dealt to bosses and to players, is "too spiky" *Nobody (Devs included) enjoy anything that denies damage, but it's currently one of the few ways to combat the inflating damage economy in Warframe *Always discussing possible changes to address this, but the scope is too large for a Devstream *The newly implemented "diminishing returns" is a possible way to not render players helpless while extending the boss battle *In the future, it would be nice to implement resistances, such as "boss is resistant to CC" Parkour 2.0 *Was hoping to show it off, but it's not quite ready *Expect to see some more next stream (Reb demo'ing) J-3 Golem *J-3 Golem is the next Trial (Raid) *Archwing/normal gameplay transition *Like Law of Retribution, there will be multiple stages, as you travel inside it *Click HERE to see lots of J-3 animations! Orbiter Compartment *Click HERE to see a short clip of the orbiter compartment Warframe Nexus (Mobile App) *Will be able to check foundry and craft things *Minigames that will allow you to earn things in the main game *Access clanchat *Deploy Extractors (might be something else you can do in U17 with them) *Will not be able to alter Warframe colour schemes New Syandana *Working on in still, got distracted by Trial optimization From Design Council: Hints and Tips are coming! *Might include things like elemental combinations and other useful tips *These tips are from players, so will be of actual value Dark Sectors PVP *Will get a big overhaul *Probably not coming back until the next major update *Expect more on this next Devstream Syndicates *Not worried about Syndicate bosses until the current bosses get re-worked *Syndicate assassins drop Specter blueprints (I guess this is live on PC now? News to me) Kubrows *Armour coming *Tweaks with Stabilizers, Stasis, and Genetic Foundry coming *Looking at balance versus Sentinels in general *There's a new breed of Kubrow coming More Archwing content? *Yes, there's stuff coming *Also, J-3 is coming What will make Sentients unique? *When they land in the trailer, you can see they are linked together, they share experiences *When one dies, it transfers that experience to the rest *That's all for now Media Grineer_Frogman_Concept.png|Grineer Frogman Concept for Sharkwing J-3_Golem_Animations.gif|J-3 Animations NefAnyoFinalMain.jpg|Nef Anyo Concept Warframe_Nexus_App_Teaser.png|Warframe Nexus App Warframe_Nexus_App_Content_Teaser.png|Warframe Nexus App Content Tyl_Regor_Animations.gif|Tyl Regor Revamp Animations Kela_de_Thaym_Revamp.png|Kela de Thaym Revamp Model Category:Videos Category:Livestreams